


Happy 4th of July, Johnny

by SetoAngel01



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: 4th of July, Celebrations, F/M, Fireworks, Holiday, Independence Day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoAngel01/pseuds/SetoAngel01
Summary: Ash tries to teach her British boyfriend, Johnny, all about the joys of celebrating the American Independence Day.





	Happy 4th of July, Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprising myself at how many holidays I've been able to write a Johnny x Ash story for lol. Hope y'all enjoy and to my fellow Americans, have a wonderful and safe Independence Day! xoxo

* * *

Ash never planned many holiday celebrations.

Growing up, holidays with her parents (especially her mother) meant another day in painful shoes, tight dresses, disgusting hors d'oeuvres all taking place in much too opulent houses with far too many breakable items and being introduced to people she couldn't give two flying fucks about. Or after they divorced, forced to being a tether between her two parents; having two of everything but happy about none of it.

While living with Lance, it was just another excuse for him to get obnoxiously drunk and make bad decisions like inviting over his stupid friends to wreck her clean house…so basically, like every other day of his life.

After he cheated and she was now alone, Ash found didn't care much for the hubbub of activity holidays brought with it. Mostly because it was all topped off with her least favorite thing - crowds of annoying animals trampling around her small form - quills taut and ready to stab anyone who dared to get too close.

Yet, that was then, this was now.

Since her and Johnny started dating at the end of last summer, she wasn't _completely_ against the idea of celebrating whatever holiday presented itself for their first year of being together. Whether it being a Halloween costume party, Christmas potluck with the theater gang, New Years Eve with a little too much champagne and sloppy midnight kisses, hell, even the normally dreaded Valentine's Day was a nice dinner and a playful snowball fight as they walked back to her apartment; Easter ending up to be a relaxing evening spent watching movies and eating chocolate - the day they got off just gave her another excuse to spend time with her handsome gorilla boyfriend.

This upcoming holiday was seemingly no different.

Summer heat pelting their small city, Ash was becoming well aware of the change of decorations hitting the stores and another holiday rearing its head. Lots of American flags adorning packaging and party supplies, overpriced fireworks, barbecuers, watermelons, and fresh corn on the cob all on display for purchase.

July 4th was quickly coming up and like any previous holiday this past year, she was excited to involve her and Johnny going out to enjoy it in some form or fashion…

… _that was, until she remembered Johnny was British…_

While very well aware he hadn't lived in Jolly ol' London since he was 12, it was still somewhere he considered home. Called himself a Brit and stubbornly retained his accent (as light as it was) even if he'd lived in America for almost half his life since. Ash found nothing wrong with that and found it quite adorable when she heard him occasionally humming 'God Save the Queen' in the shower but it did put a dent in her plans.

Would he _want_ to celebrate this strictly American holiday with her?

Johnny had never turned down her plans whether it was dressing up for Halloween or coercing him for a long make-out session underneath the mistletoe (which was made easier with him consuming spiked eggnog) for Christmas, she was unsure if this tradition was one he wasn't keen on participating in.

Guess there was only one way to find out…

* * *

It was now the afternoon of July 4th and Ash still had yet to ask him or even bother to mention it - the porcupine was just so swamped with working on her new album, it kinda slipped her mind. Yet as the workday came to an end, she was determined to get it done ASAP. One thing was certain, there was a party tonight so Ash hadn't planned much in the way of food considering Buster was having a rooftop barbecue at the theater.

As she left the theater for the day, Ash called Buster.

During the phone call with her boss about what to bring for said party, he had asked her if Johnny was okay.

Ash stopped in her tracks; confused at the sudden questioning was then told Johnny had turned down the invitation and that only made Ash more resolute to get him to go. Once she hung up with Buster, Ash hit the market before catching the bus to Johnny's place.

* * *

A heavy cooler was hanging from her arm when she finally approached the back door of the garage which Johnny always left open regardless of how many times she told him to lock it.

Kinda glad for his lack of security at the moment, Ash pushed open the door.

The porcupine took in the atmosphere for a moment. The fact she visited so often made the smell of gasoline and motor oil barely noticeable to her now. As she scanned further in past the den, her eyes finally caught what, or rather whom, she was looking for.

There was Johnny - sitting at an old piano her and the theater gang pitched in to buy for his 21st birthday a few months ago. He sat on the bench playing and humming an unfamiliar tune but what more drew her attention was the fact he was only wearing a simple tank-top and exercise shorts. Johnny's lack of clothing, a fan aimed directly at him, mixed with the heat stifling in the garage - the piano bench must have been the only sanctuary to be found.

"Hey, Johnny!" Ash called out before closing the door.

The gorilla didn't seem at all surprised at her presence - only stood up to greet her. Happily, he walked over to her to help ease her of the cooler holding the tub of potato salad she'd just bought from the store.

"Good evening, Love." he finally replied once placing it on the counter; making sure to lean down to give her a proper kiss before continuing, "Why didn't you call first? I would've cleaned up a bit or at least pumped up the cooler." he chuckled once pulling away.

"Eh. Musta forgot." she replied, her neck and back already itching at the upraise of sweat (and not just because of the staunch heat of the garage). **Damn** , it was hot in here...in more ways than one. She appreciated a bit by gazing at her handsome, muscular boyfriend just a tad too long before Johnny spoke again and effectively breaking up those thoughts.

"It's alright. So, uh, what did you bring?" Johnny smiled, eyes averting to the cooler and being the curious soul he was, opened it and his brows furrowed at the container of potato salad sitting inside. "…You didn't bring that for dinner tonight, did you? Um…I didn't make anything or even have anything that would be good with that…"

Ash couldn't help but smack his firm tummy playfully, rolling her eyes before climbing atop one of the nearby stools.

"No, you dork. I was just heading over to Moon's for the party."

"Oh," Johnny said before plopping in the stool next to her. "His 4th of July party, right?"

"Yeah. Heh. Uh, funny that you'd mention it - um, Moon said he invited you but you told him that you were busy tonight." Ash explained and Johnny didn't even flinch; she expected him at least to be surprised that she had that information.

"I was jus' working on a new music set for the end of this month is all."

"Well, that's cool I guess." Ash muttered out, inwardly slapping herself for lack of conversing skills. They've been dating for nearly a year, dammit! She should be better at this by now - just get to the point... "…but uh - why didn't you want to go?"

"I dunno." he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Is it because it's an American holiday?"

Johnny just shrugged before replying, "The whole holiday exists is the culmination of your war with Great Britain; seems rather strange for a born-Brit to be celebrating that…Well, that's what my dad used to say when I asked him why we never did."

"...Really?" she seemed shocked, "Oops. Must have fallen asleep that day in history class."Ash chuckled mirthlessly, feeling a bit awkward, she continued, "So, uh…What is it? Do you feel like your betraying your countrymen or something?"

Johnny chuckled outright at that statement, "No. It was over 200 years ago. I highly doubt anyone can hold a grudge that long - I just thought it was funny my dad would tell me that as an excuse for not celebrating it."

"You used to ask your dad that?"

"Yeah. At first, I asked him every holiday why he didn't want to celebrate it - not just July 4th either. My friends from school would be having celebrations and I noticed we never did anymore, so I asked. My dad brushed it off; always gave some excuse. After awhile…I just stopped asking. Truthfully, I never celebrated much of any holiday 'til I started dating ya."

"...Why not?" she couldn't help but ask.

"It was ever since my mum passed - the holidays were rather… _difficult_." Johnny's eyes averted to the floor beneath his feet, his shoulders deflating as he continued to tell the story.

"Mum was always the more festive one - always making holidays special… Me and my dad just never did much in terms of celebratin' much of anything since she died. Even back in London - we tried celebrating Christmas just months after she passed and…" Johnny froze for bit - Ash saw uncertainty flashing in those sad chestnut eyes as if he wanted to elaborate but decided against it, "Well…we just kinda stopped after that. No other reason really."

The sadness that clouded his eyes killed her. Heart palpitating painfully in her chest as she saw the utter agony plaguing his normally bright features. Pain that didn't belong to someone so positive and sweet, someone she loved dearly.

She shouldn't have…

"...Oh Johnny, I'm so sorry," she whispered out - suddenly feeling incredibly awful at bringing him to those former functions this past year. How he must have been suffering internally while she was so naive to the pain she was inadvertently causing him.

"Wait…All those times I drug you to parties and outings and you just went along, and-and… Aw _dammit_ , I should have-"

"Don't worry about that!" he quickly interrupted her with a brush of his hand upon her cheek that successfully brought her ramblings to a stop. "Don't say that either. You didn't drag me, I _wanted_ to go - and believe me, I'm so _grateful_ for ya, Ash. It's always fun celebratin' with you." he finished before leaning down to kiss her mouth and to calm whatever fears and doubts still plagued her.

Try as she might to avoid it to keep arguing, Ash melted into the gesture. Finding a ridiculous amount of comfort in his kiss and hating to admit at how her stomach still fluttered whenever he did that. As Johnny pulled back and smiled at her, Ash's heart and breathing calmed. His words and eyes so genuine, her fear at perhaps hurting him faded away and she sat back and took a deep breath of relief.

"It had been so long since I celebrated any holiday and you just made it so fun. You made me feel better - you really did, Ash. I used to be so sad whenever any holiday rolled around but…you changed that for me. I looked forward to them and I'm grateful for that. I truly am." Johnny admitted, reaching out to hold her paws and cradle them in his much larger hands. Ash flushed at the size difference as well as his much too sweet words that simultaneously wanted her to roll her eyes and kiss him again.

"So…does that mean you want to come to Moon's party with me tonight?" she asked hopefully.

It took a few moments before Johnny answered, "...I'm an American citizen and _should_ be celebrating July 4th. I just never really considered it to be my home…until recently that is." Johnny smiled.

"...Is that a yes?" she asked.

Johnny didn't answer, just sighed before releasing her hands and opening his arms.

Ash smiled before immediately jumping into his lap; resting her head on his stomach and wrapping her short arms around his middle - well, as much as possible anyway. Johnny chuckled lightly, arms draping over her much smaller frame and for a second, the stifling heat in the garage didn't bother her one bit. For a long time, they just stayed like that until he shifted against her and finally replied.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yes!" she said with way more enthusiasm that she meant to. Cheeks flushing a bit as she pulled away from his warm chest.

"If I knew it would make you that happy, I would have agreed earlier." Johnny chuckled at her excitement, hands steadfast on her lower back to make sure she didn't fall off his lap.

Ash gave his middle another quick hug before replying, "C'mon, then! You still need to change and we're already late." Ash continued before climbing off his lap (with his help of course).

"Since when do you care? You're always late to work." Johnny cheekily replied.

Ash flashed him a look, "That's _work_ \- **this** is fun - and free food. Besides, we both know you don't want to stay holed up in this hot as hell garage anyway." she teased and he returned her previous look but smiled regardless.

"I dunno, Ash." Johnny grumbled, scratching the back of his head as he made his way to stand up, "I'd feel kinda awkward - don't know the first thing about the 4th of July."

"Let me show you then."

"I dunno…" the uncertainty was back, "I was in the middle of working on -"

"Oh, come **on** , Johnny! You have _weeks_ to work on that set." Ash held out her small hand for him to take and Johnny smiled at her. "Let's just have fun tonight."

"...Okay." he said with a resolute sigh before taking her hand.

* * *

"Hey, you two!" Moon excitedly said while walking up to the couple.

"Good evening." Johnny greeted as Ash muttered a "Sup?" to their boss.

"Wow! _Super_ glad you could make it after all, Johnny!" Buster gave Ash a none-too-subtle wink which had her slipping her boss a dirty look but Buster didn't seem to pay much attention to it.

"Thanks, Mr. Moon." Johnny smiled at the koala with a hint of embarrassment staining his voice.

"Nice to see you two and be sure to have fun tonight!" Moon said with his normal flourish before he skirted back toward Eddie and Gunter standing nearby.

"Gunter seems to be enjoying himself…" Johnny acknowledged; said pig dressed all up in…what else? Another revealing jumpsuit - this one dabbled and decorated with the American flag and far too many sequins then should be legal. Even while Gunter was also a foreigner, it showcased how much he was embracing the lifestyle, and the excitement on his face to celebrate such an occasion was contagious.

"Gunter finds _any_ reason to celebrate." Ash chuckled while waving to Meena, Miss Crawly, and Rosita sitting at a nearby picnic bench.

"That's true."

"Alright, Johnny. Step 1 of any July 4th celebration - _food_." Ash grabbed Johnny's hand and drug him over to said table. A smorgasbord of different dishes that were helluva lot nicer looking than her huge store-bought container of potato salad that Johnny was currently putting next to a fancy rainbow garden salad. Ash just shrugged it off before grabbing a plate for herself and handing another to Johnny.

"Step 2 - Knock yourself out." Ash directed and Johnny looked around the table as she steadily filled her plate with samples of everything from Buster's eucalyptus and watercress sandwiches, mozzarella, basil and balsamic vinegar crostinos, colorful pasta salads, fried tofu kabobs, all the dessert looking things available, and a hearty helping of potato salad because _someone_ had to eat it. Ash was so busy piling her plate, she didn't even notice when Rosita approached them.

"Good evening Johnny and Ash! So glad to see you both!" she greeted; giving Johnny a tight hug and smiling at Ash whose plate was nearly full.

"You too! How have you been, Rosita?" Johnny replied and Ash smiled as the mother pig gave her a warm sideways hug.

"Great! Oh Ash, let me know if my ambrosia salad is too sweet - my kids went a little crazy with the marshmallows when they were helping me make it." she chuckled.

"...The what?" Ash asked confused as she looked down at her plate.

"The white one with the fruit in it." Rosita chuckled as she pointed to it on Ash's plate, "Oh, and you both need to try my pasta salad with the fried kabobs - they came out _so_ much better than usual."

"Wow, Rosita you really have outdone yourself!" Johnny praised the mother pig while he put a few of the things she mentioned on his bare plate.

"Yeah, gee - I have no idea how you find the time the time to do anything with all your kids." Ash mused out-loud.

"I normally wouldn't be able to but Norman has been helping out a lot more lately." she gestured over to her exhausted-looking husband and their twenty five kids; some surrounding him and eating off his plate while the others were either playing quietly or being entertained by some of the other members of the theater group.

Johnny smiled at that and even waved to a few of her children who eagerly waved back before going back to their food. Ash peered over at her boyfriend's actions; chest warming at how Johnny was with kids even if she was still on the fence over how she felt towards the little germ-factories.

"That's good." Johnny commented and Rosita smiled at him before her attention was drawn to one of her more rambunctious sons who started getting a bit too close to the edge of the roof for her liking.

"Uh, yeah. I better go - motherhood calls." she said with a tired sigh. "Listen, you two enjoy yourselves; have a lovely time tonight and I'm glad you decided to join us, Johnny." the pig sighed a bit; gave Ash a soft pat on her back before she went off to chase after her child, "Casper! You get away from that ledge _right_ now!"

Ash smiled after Rosita, still not understanding how the kind mother managed such a hectic life and found the time to perform for the multiple shows he theater did. Eyes slipping away from the sight and back to Johnny who was gingerly filling his plate. Ash patiently waited for him to finish.

"So, shall we?" she asked when he was done.

"Oh. Sure." Johnny replied before following his girlfriend to a nearby table.

* * *

"I thought by now, I would have had most American food - I never had this…" Johnny marveled at the grilled corn on the cob slathered with mayonnaise, melted cotija cheese and a hint of chili powder sprinkled on top.

"Probably because it's Mexican." Ash giggled.

"Oh…" he shrugged before taking another bite. "Eh, still good."

Ash, long finished with her food, gazed out at the group of people that had since accumulated to the party.

Meena was eating dessert with her parents, grandparents, and Gunter who was in the middle of what looked to be a riveting tale. Nana Noodleman had decided to attend their rather plain shindig in her normal opulent clothes. The older sheep was currently busy trying to dodge Rosita's children from touching her dress as Rosita and Norman tried to herd them away with little to no success. Miss Crawly's boyfriend showed up as the sun finally disappeared from the sky and the two had been "moonbathing" on a nearby bench since. Buster Moon and Eddie had broken out some champagne and Ash was tempted to grab a glass but Rosita's motherly presence kept her from indulging in the temptation of underage drinking…ugh, one more year…just _one_ more year…

"You having a nice time?" Johnny's voice broke through her revelry.

Ash peered over a the gorilla who had seemingly just returned from disposing of both her and his empty plates. Had she really not noticed him even getting up?

"Uh, Yeah. Of course." Ash replied, reaching her hand out to grasp at his own and giving his index a gentle squeeze which he returned. "You?"

"Mm-hmm. It's nice. I-Is this mainly what 4th of July is? Just a potluck sorta thing?"

"Mostly." Ash shrugged.

"Oh." he sounded disappointed which surprised her. She knew he had to have known about fireworks and them just on a rooftop eating and hanging out must have seemed not at all what he expected.

"What did you think it was?" Ash asked as she made herself comfortable by leaning against his side.

"I dunno," he chuckled, "Wasn't exactly sure what to expect to tell you the truth. Just what I know from seeing it on the telly occasionally - I guess I just expected Buster to light some fireworks or something."

"Are you kidding?" Ash exclaimed, "Even with the success of his theater, you know he's still a cheapskate. He didn't even bother to buy some cheap sparklers or bottle rockets."

"True." Johnny shared in her mirth; glancing over to said tightwad koala to see him refolding clean napkins to use later on. "Yeah…I dunno what I was thinkin'."

"...he is resourceful though. Why do you think we're having the party on the roof?"

"Cause he's too cheap for air conditioning?"

"You mean like you?" Ash laughed outright.

Johnny flashed her a look that had her laughter increasing.

"Hey, I have a very expensive lawyer to pay for my dad - and AC isn't cheap or really necessary when it's just me living there." he muttered, face flushing in slight embarrassment and Ash had a hard time not kissing that adorable pout off his face.

"I know, Johnny. I'm just joking." Ash chuckled, settling for nuzzling her face against his side; the red fabric of his shirt and his thick fur underneath was incredibly soft against her cheek.

"Heh. Yeah…" he seemed to enjoy her touch; leaning more into her before continuing, "So, why _did_ he have it on the roof?"

Ash just pulled away from his warmth and smiled at him. Johnny looked more or less confused or rather, suspicious, of it for a moment before he returned it.

"...Ready for the best part?" Ash asked; standing to her feet while gently pulling his hand for him to stand up beside her.

Johnny didn't speak, just stood beside her and looked down at her in slight confusion.

"To answer your question, Moon knew the roof would be the perfect spot to see the city's display this year - which should be starting…right...about… **now**." Ash said, the clock on her phone just hitting 10pm.

A few silent terse moments passed with absolutely nothing happening.

Ash cursed the fact it wasn't better timed but soon enough, Johnny confused glance was shifted from her to the sky when a sudden boom and a flash of red filled it. The excited chatter from the other animals faded into voices of "oohs" and "ahhs" as the fireworks show started.

Johnny was silent, his hand tightening around hers as more and more incredibly loud booms filled the sky with hypnotizing splashes of brilliant arrays of light and color. With the lights hanging from the roof and wires and blockage from nearby buildings, Ash's view wasn't the best. It sucked being so short - not to mention the twinges of pain starting in her neck from having to stare up so damn mu-

Ash suddenly gasped, her stomach plummeting a bit when she was suddenly being hoisted up by a pair of very strong, very large hands holding her up by her waist. The porcupine not completely gaining her bearings until Johnny placed her on his shoulders, her inner thighs pressing tightly into the sides of his neck. She instantly grasped onto him when the vantage point was made clear and it was as if she was seeing the world for the first time. Everything looked so different and she found herself smiling and laughing; pulling none-too-gently at his hair as she steadied herself on his muscular shoulders - he didn't seem to mind.

"That better?" he asked cheekily; hands firm and steady on her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Mind warning me next time?" Ash smirked, resting herself against the back of his head as her fingers loosened and ran through his soft black locks.

"Heh. Sorry." he mumbled and Ash wished she could see his face from this angle but she instead settled for just holding on tight and turning her eyes back toward the sky. Her view much clearer and just plain better from this vantage point.

"It's alright…You have a great view from up here - and the weather seems cooler too." she teased a bit and he chuckled in reply.

A few moments passed in silence.

Their gazes locked to the sky and the fireworks show taking place all around them. Scattered lights that sparkled; all different variations of ones that screamed as they shot through the night like a rocket while the others made shapes of varying kinds. Mostly giant round flashes of brilliant color spilling into the black inky canvas of the night. The iridescent light coming from them reflecting off their fur and skin and bathing them as well as the city around them in various, beautiful shades of orange, reds, and blues.

"So…is this more of what you had in mind?" she breathed as the show neared its end, his hair shifting upon her speaking. Her hands cradling his head as she couldn't help but brush her nose against his fur.

Johnny went silent for a moment; the hands holding her legs tightened slightly before he replied, "No…"

Ash's eyes widened; shifting her sight down at the top of his head for a moment in shock before he elaborated.

"...It's better." he said, turning his head just enough so she could see the mirth in his eyes and the barest hint of the beautiful smile he bestowed upon her.

Ash shook her head but couldn't stop the smirk that tilted the edges of her lips upward. Hiding from his gaze, she rested her chin on top of his head and just enjoyed as the last flourishes of fireworks exploded in the night sky. Basking in the warmth of Johnny's body pressed against her own; his soft tufts of hair tickling her chin and how the light played off the black canvas of his fur.

Definitely the best 4th of July ever - and by how he tightened his fingers around her legs and the wonder in his voice as he exclaimed when a beautiful array of red and blue fireworks suddenly went off, she knew Johnny felt the same way...

* * *

 


End file.
